The present invention relates to a signaling light attachment for bicycles and more particularly pertains to allowing a bicycle rider to indicate when they are turning and braking.
The use of vehicle signal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle signal devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating an intent to turn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,076 to Babb discloses a bicycle turn signal indicator comprised of a pair of rear facing bulbs controlled by a push button switch. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,696 and 5,617,303, both to Izzo, Sr. disclose turn signal assemblies for bicycles with a switching mechanism mounted on the handlebars.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a signaling light attachment for bicycles for allowing a bicycle rider to indicate when they are turning and braking.
In this respect, the signaling light attachment for bicycles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a bicycle rider to indicate when they are turning and braking.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles which can be used for allowing a bicycle rider to indicate when they are turning and braking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle signal devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved signaling light attachment for bicycles. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of turn light""s removably couplable with a seat support post of a bicycle. The pair of turn lights include a right turn light and a left turn light in a spaced relationship. The right turn light and the left turn light have a central support extending therebetween. The right turn light and the left turn light each have an internal activation switch. The internal activation switches have cables extending outwardly therefrom. The cables have free ends coupling with respective right and left brake handles of the bicycle. A battery is secured to the bicycle. The battery is connected with the pair of turn lights. A clamp member is secured to and extends outwardly from the central support of the pair of turn lights. The clamp member has a generally inverted U-shaped configuration. The clamp member has opposed free ends for receiving the seat support post of the bicycle therebetween. The opposed free ends have a tightening bolt extending therebetween for securement of the clamp member to the seat support post.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles which has all the advantages of the prior art vehicle signal devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a signaling light attachment for bicycles economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles for allowing a bicycle rider to indicate when they are turning and braking.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved signaling light attachment for bicycles including a pair of turn lights removably couplable with a bicycle. The pair of turn lights include a right turn light and a left turn light in a spaced relationship. The right turn light and the left turn light have a central support extending therebetween. The right turn light and the left turn light each have an internal activation switch. The internal activation switches have cables extending outwardly therefrom. The cables have free ends coupling with respective right and left brake handles of the bicycle. A battery is secured to the bicycle. The battery is connected with the pair of turn lights.